Loganto
Loganto (Sometimes known as Kohnoh) is a member of the Kanohi Force, and an old Comic Making friend of Shadow and Ghidora. History When he first joined BZPower, the member known as Loganto originally used the moniker "KonoToaofAir," but later changed to some variations of Loganto the Le-Matoran. He remained that way through much of his early time on the site, and it followed him into Comic Making, becoming his official name and title character throughout most of his works. Over time, he grew to become one of the more well-known users in the Comics forum, and at one point worked together with Shadow on some projects, each GSing in the other's series. Eventually, Loganto sought out the elder member and finally asked to join the Force... Kanohi Force Loganto sought out membership from T1S, and was granted membership shortly after. BZ-Nuiverse Moved into the Comic Land among many others to set up shop and continue his comics. It is presumed that he was involved in the Battle for the Comic Land during Mask Collector's great shenanigans. Personality Loganto is a nonchalant Matoran with very... Interesting quirks. He always gets slammed in any doorways by one thing or another, and he, in some forms, is always carrying around a purple potted plant. With the many forms, the plant has many origins, and most are unknown. He is also very self loathing, and dislikes the artistic works he's done. His internal thoughts are sad and deep most of the time, but is not outwardly depressing. An oddity, he struggles with a sort of "multiple-self disorder," a form of madness in which his mind is comprised of various versions of himself from across the multiverse, with some personalities coming out as more dominant from time to time. This leads to his "Loganto original" sometimes conflicting with his other forms. His favorite form to be is an overweight lazy slob version of himself, but he sometimes dabbles with his clean, fine cut Mata Nui form. Powers and Abilities He can willingly switch between the other versions of Loganto, although there may be a limit to this ability. He is extremely talented with tinkering, and can create several different electric machines for very ridiculous purposes. Known Alternate Versions Loganto (BZ-Nui): Comic character, has internal fourth wall powers, but only for his comics. A bit pudgy. Loganto (D224): Fat and lazy dimension writer. Alcoholic. Mechanic. "Metru-ganto" Loganto: IC Bionicle Universe Loganto on Metru Nui. Head chute director. "Mata-ganto" Loganto: IC Bionicle Universe Loganto on Mata Nui. Retired map maker and unsuccessful plant salesman. Toa Loganto: Loganto as a Toa, has powers over Air and Plantlife. Wields a crossbow. Wears a melded mask. (Akaku and Komau) "Patience" Loganto: *Great Being Loganto that has gone mad after a time on a desecrated New Metru. Has spider legs jutting from his back, and carries around the heartlight of a long gone friend. Reenacts old comics with puppets. Wears a melded mask that has been corroded. (Akaku and Komau) Turaga Loga: "Patience" after he grips back onto sanity. Sacrificed *Great Being powers to lead New Metru. Wears melded mask, Noble version. (Akaku and Komau) "Rustyganto" Loganto: An alternate universe where Loganto is a Po-Matoran, not much else is known. Wears a melded mask. (Akaku and KomauStyle) Loganta: Alternate Universe where Loganto is a Ga-Matoran female. Is actually very fit and attractive? Color scheme is reverse of Loganto. (blue and green with light blue mask) Not much else is known. *The "Great" Beings that are mentioned as a species here are not immortal, and are not the canonical version of Great Beings in the Matoran Universe. Quotes * "You're just a bucket full of unoriginal content, aren't you?"'' ~An alternate form to Ghidora'' * "I WANNA PUT IT IN MY MOUTH WHOLE" ~Upon seeing a picture of a baby chicken * "I mean, I'm in a power rangers costume, you're in a power rangers costume..." ~Alternate version to Icarus Ben * "Deth" ~Loganto * "I will find you, and I will eat your stroganoff." ~When Ghiddy won't let Loganto have his stroganoff Trivia * In D3.1, he invented the replicator and the "matter cubes" it uses to function. * His comics are very prone to sudden closings and reboots. Extra Links (To be added) Category:Member Category:Comic Makers